


The death of Marinette Dupain-Cheng

by Jinx-Jade (Trial_and_Error)



Series: Maribat March 2021 [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adopted Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Character Death, Gen, Magic, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, bio dad bruce wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trial_and_Error/pseuds/Jinx-Jade
Summary: The death of Marinette Dupain-Cheng was all caused by one Lila Rossi. She may not have physically killed her, but the death of Marinette could all be pinned back to Lila Rossi’s first day of school.
Series: Maribat March 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188773
Comments: 8
Kudos: 196





	The death of Marinette Dupain-Cheng

The death of Marinette Dupain-Cheng was all caused by one Lila Rossi. She may not have physically killed her, but the death of Marinette could all be pinned back to Lila Rossi’s first day of school.

When Lila first joined Miss Bustier’s class, she would spin these grand, too good to be true tales. This was most likely to grab the attention of those who value things and people that are shiny and new.

Then Lila slowly made her claims more realistic.

She made them harder to prove wrong or right.

At some point, Lila had Alya remove any interview that could cause a problem if the wrong person saw it. Of course, she never told the ladybloger that this was the reason for wanting them taken down.

Slowly, Lila became the talk of the school, the new star student, the new popular girl that everyone wants to be, the person everyone wants to be friends with.

Lila got everything she wanted.

She was treated like royalty who had suffered at the hands of a monster.

A monster that Lila created, not that anyone willing to stand up to her knew.

The monster’s name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

To paint Marinette as a monster took time and effort. Unlike the grand stories Lila started with to get the school wrapped around her finger, Lila had to start small.

The liar would mention how Marinette was never where she should be.

She would point out mistakes in Marinette’s excuses.

Slowly, Lila moved from real problems to false claims that no one could prove wrong.

Lila planted her seeds wherever she could. Some had even gotten back to her parents and they grounded her to the point where she wasn’t let out of the house, doing school online.

Much to Lila’s joy, Marinette Dupain-Cheng slowly disappeared into the background. No one paid the bluenette any mind, not even her parents.

Tom and Sabine seemed to prefer Lila over Marinette with how they’re always checking on her when she’s at the bakery, giving her free treats, and showering her with compliments.

Marinette slowly became fed up with how she was being treated. Researching her family tree to find a relative that she could potentially stay with, in some sort of half thought through runaway plan.

During Marinette’s research, using a bit of aid from her magic, she learned that Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng were not her parents, they were her Aunt and Uncle.

Her mother was a woman named Chéng Féng and her father was unknown. According to medical records, Chéng Féng died only moments after naming her daughter. Digging a little deeper, Marinette found her original birth certificate. The name Chéng Yàn printed clearly on the document, even if it was only an online version.

With her curiosity piqued, she cast a simple illusion, creating a globe of the world.

Taking a needle and pricking the tip of her finger, she dripped two drops of blood at the north pole.

The blood drops went two separate ways. One went to someplace in China, Hong Kong before the blood turned black. The other drop went to the USA, New Jersey before breaking into a small rose red and large crimson droplets.

This is where knowing the meanings for blood magic came in handy. Black blood means dead. Crimson means full blood. Rose-red means half-blood.

Marinette.

No.

That felt wrong now, but Chéng Yàn didn't feel right either.

Not yet at least.

Letting out a sigh she went back to her previous train of thought.

She now knew her mother was deceased, her father was alive, and she has a half-sibling.

Digging through her mother's travel history wasn't difficult. Finding out who her father is was even easier.

A few tabloids had taken pictures of Bruce Wayne with his current lover Chéng Féng. The timeline matched up perfectly. Of course, she also checks with a bit of magic, just to be sure.

Once she was a hundred percent certain, she continued her digging, learning about her father and apparent little half-brother. If during her digging she ran into information about the bat family's identities, well, then no one else needed to know.

The bluenette fell asleep in the early morning hours instead of the night hours. The reason was due to some late-night planning.

Her plans did include running away, but strangely they didn't include meeting her father and brother.

Her plans included traveling the world and helping people get out of bad situations.

To be fair, she had been half asleep while making this plan, yet the longer she looked at it, the more she thought it was a good idea.

She thought through all the reasons to stay and leave, the pros and the cons. Surprisingly she found no reason for her to stay.

Paris’s villains have already been dealt with. She was already doing school online. She didn’t have any friends or strong bonds to keep her in Paris.

Sure she had to take care of the kwamis, but they already gave their blessing for her to leave. They seemed to have collectively come to the agreement that this environment was toxic and slowly killing their guardian.

Before running away, they figured out all the big details, then moved to all the smaller details. Once the planning was complete they started their mission.

The kwamis only referred to their guardian as Chéng Yàn to help her get used to the new name. Her original name, which was her mother’s gift to her before she passed. A gift that her Aunt and Uncle stole from her because they wanted a child of their own, including a name of their choosing.

Chéng Yàn let out a slow breath to calm herself. There was no point getting worked up over something that won’t matter at the end of the month.

Using her time wisely, Chéng Yàn rewired the inheritance from her mother to only be accessible to herself. Making sure that her Aunt and Uncle wouldn’t ever see a cent of it.

To her surprise, it was quite a large inheritance, it would easily have her set for life. Especially if she kept doing her clothing commissions, but her commissions would be too easy to trace back to her. Maybe later she will start some kind of business, but for now, she’ll simply live off of her commission money, which was nothing to laugh at.

At the end of the month, everything was ready for the last phase of her runaway plan.

Miss Bustier’s class was getting icecream from André, right next to the seine.

One of them seemed to notice Marinette and points her out to the others.

Just in time for them to see her jump.

Gasps and screams could be heard from the class of sheep.

The police were called when she never resurfaced.

The authorities swept the seine for the young girl’s body, but all they found was Marinette’s signature blazer and purse. They claimed the current must-have swept her body away, and with that, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was pronounced dead.

No one noticed the girl who had been watching from the shadows leaning against an alley wall dressed in a red leather jacket, a white sweater, black leggings, and black combat boots. Her hair was freshly cut to shoulder length with the tips dyed red.

She pushed off from the wall, walking deeper into the alley before stepping through a portal.

To where?

She didn’t know.

Right now there was only one thing she knew for certain, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was dead.


End file.
